1. Technical Field
This application relates to speech dialog systems and, more particularly, to a speech dialog control module.
2. Related Art
A speech dialog system receives speech signals and may recognize various words or commands. The system may engage a user in a dialog to elicit information to perform a task or control a device. Occasionally, the user is unable to provide the speech dialog system with an appropriate input. In some instances this is because the speech dialog system is configured to receive inputs in a language that is different than the one spoken by a user. In other situations, the user is unaware of the commands recognized by the speech dialog system.